Adjusting to their lives
by RimaUmiTouya
Summary: Zero x Yuuki & Yuuki x Kaname, Shiki x Rima, Kain x Ruka, Aidou x Yori, Seiren x No one LOL The future of the Cross Academy Vampires.
1. Chapter 1

Yuuki ran through the ice cold rain, her heart beating to the beat of the flashing lightning around her. Kaname had asked her to marry him - but Yuuki knew deep down in her heart that she still loved Zero. She was now the pureblood princess, and Zero had already made a promise to kill her - but she also knew he loved her. It was a tough decision, but she had walked away with Kaname in the end . . . Yuuki questioned herself if she had been too quick with that choice when she saw, standing right before her, Zero Kiryuu. He looked sad, his lavender eyes gleaming. Yuuki could tell that it wasn't the rain making his eyes wet, either. He had been crying and walking away from a graveyard. Yuuki swallowed hard.

" Zero, " She looked at him. He looked at her, scowling - Zero wished Yuuki hadn't seen him crying. " Zero, what's wrong? "

" Go away. " He pushed her aside gently, moving foward. His white hair hid his eyes now - Yuuki couldn't know what he was feeling without seeing his eyes. She sniffled, starting to really miss Cross Academy and just being a "human" who watched the vampires and protected their secrets. In just a few months, she had begun a different life. A life she feared she might not want. Every turn now was a life-threatening one; every word she said now was extremely important. She feared inside her heart she wasn't ready to be the Princess, but then she pictured her mother and tried her hardest to be a good ruler. Still, the yearning for the past lurked inside her, where the "Human Yuuki" still remained, crying and suffering - wishing to be at home, with Zero and the Headmaster and Yori.

" Zero, wait! " Yuuki called out. . . But he was already vanishing into the Summer storm.

**...**

" Onii-sama! " Sara called out to Ichijou as she hugged him. Her long blonde hair curled around her shoulders and smelt of honey. Ichijou smiled at his so-called sister.

" Ichijou-san? " Came the twin murmers that belonged to Shiki and Rima. Ichijou turned to see his old best friends, a feeling of sadness and guilt washing over him. Sadness from not seeing them in two years and guilt from not letting them know where he went; he actually completely dropped contact with them. Even though he had accidently bumped into them at a meeting and they had forgiven him, he still felt awful for it. Sara's big eyes scanned over Shiki and Rima. She showed no real interest in Shiki, but when the Pureblood girl locked eyes on Rima, she smiled and giggled.

" Hi, there. Do I know you? " Sara shook Rima's hand. Rima blinked, unsure what to say or do. Shiki took Rima's hand away slowly and held onto it, giving Sara somewhat of a evil look. He didn't like Sara, and he wasn't about to let Sara be involved with Rima - no, Shiki had to watch out for Rima. Ever since what happened with Rido, he made a promise to himself as he slept beside her, waiting for her to heal. He made a promise to himself, God, and Rima that he would protect her at all costs from that point on. The thought of losing Rima that day was what made him promise that -he had realized he loves her. Shiki had kept that to himself of course, but he knew he would tell her later if Rima didn't find out herself.

" Um, no, but I'm Rima Touya. Nice to meet you. " Rima said politely, half-way smiling at Sara. Shiki and Ichijou stared at Rima's sweet smile, amazed. She never smiled - especially not to strangers. Sara smiled back.

" Sara. I hope we can be good friends. "

" Maybe. " Rima tightened a pigtail.

" Let's go shopping this weekend together. Just me and you - it will give us some girl time, you know? We can finally get away from the boys. " Sara giggled and hugged Rima, then swiftly went back inside Ichijou's mansion before Shiki could protest. He turned to Rima -

But shut his mouth when he saw how happy Rima looked. She had made a friend - a friend that was a girl. Rima didn't have a girl friend . . .

Why should he take that away from the one he loves? Besides, Sara shows no threat . . .

Right?

**CREDITS**

Matsuri Hino owns Vampire Knight.

Leave a reveiw please? I will add more chapters to this as soon as I can

*Ruka, Kain, Aidou, and Seiren will be in the next chapter.

Sorry this one is so short.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaname sat on his black satin couch, listening to wailing violens blare through his speakers. He put his elbow to his face and sighed. Yuuki flashed through his mind - her smile, her big brown eyes. He could tell that she still missed the silver-haired Level E vampire that Kaname hated with a passion. He was just there to protect Yuuki, just like the rest of the Night Class. They were all just pawns in his chess game to Yuuki becoming the Pureblood Princess. At times he was grateful the Night Class was there, just to be by his side. But he never let his feelings of friendship for all of them get in the way. Right now, though, he wished he had kept them as friends. Yuuki was being a brat, running off to see Kiryuu, and Kaname had a disgusted taste in his mouth when he said her name to himself now.

" Yuuki, Yuuki, " He allowed a small smirk form to his lips. " My princess is becoming quite rotten. "

**. . .**

Yuuki pushed back her long hair, the cold wind whipping her pale face as tears formed in her eyes. " Zero, wait! I command you to stop! "

Zero stopped and turned to her, lavender eyes wide. " You command me? You might be a Pureblood, Yuuki, but you can _never_ command me. " He said as he kept walking. Yuuki gasped, then ran after him once more.

" Zero, please stop! Zero! " Yuuki called out.

" Yuuki, stop. " Zero sighed, his voice calm. " Just understand. We can't be friends, we can't talk to each other, and we can't be near each other anymore. " He then continued to walk away. Yuuki stopped walking, her heart slamming against her insides, convinced to give up. She sighed and walked back to the Pureblood mansion, tears falling to the ground she walked on. Yuuki smiled sadly at old memories flashing through her head and once again wished it could be like old times. She laughed at herself on Valentine's Day, so naive and innocent. What would Juuri or Haruka say if they saw her now?

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ., . .**

Ruka smiled at the rose tea sat before her. Kain had left early in the morning, much unlike him, but Ruka was certain today was the day he was going to get her a wedding ring and finally purpose. She sipped the tea gingerly and thanked her maid, an undeniable pink shade to her cheeks. She deserved happiness, having been denied it for so utterly long by Kaname. Him letting her and her friends free from his chess game really lightened her life when she thought of it. She considered Yuuki a friend now, and even liked her. Ruka still supported Kaname, but now all of her affection was set on Kain.

Sudden laughter from outside the window caused a stir and Ruka looked up to see one of her old friends, Touya-chan, she called her. She looked the same, but then again everyone still looked the same except Yuuki. But Touya was with a girl that was oddly familiar, yet Ruka couldn't quite remember her name. Instead of saying hello, she sat back down and drank more tea. _Nothing's going to stop my happiness today._

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . .. **

Seiren slammed the door shut to her apartment, cursing everything. Her blue-blonde hair had grown to her shoulders, and she had put on some weight since her days at Cross Academy. She was now working at the local Grocery store, bagging people's groceries! A vampire, bagging your groceries, just imagine! Ha!

Seiren took a sip of wine and sat on her bed, tears of lonliness escaping her once feirce eyes. She desperately wanted the days of the Night Class back. Seiren hugged her pillow, the only thing left in the world that was there for her. Her mother had just died last week, the last of her family. All hope for her was gone.

" Hi, there. " Cooed a voice from behind her curtains. Seiren sat up, alarmed, and looked over to see none other than Maria Kurenai. She glared at her. Maria smiled sweetly, an angelic look to her baby-like face. She looked the same, but Shizuka was not in her body any longer. Seiren wondered what the real Maria's personality was.

" What are you doing in my house? " Seiren barked at her, pissed off at how brightly Maria was smiling.

" House? " Maria cooed, putting a finger to her lips. " This is an apartment, not a house. It's too small . . . and rather cramped, somewhat ugly. "

Seiren turned red, about to cry. She knew the apartment wasn't much, but in all honesty, it was all she could afford now. Her parents left her nothing in their will, and without them around, she couldn't access their bank account and get awesome clothes and whatnot to impress the other vampires like she did back in School. A tear escaped her and she turned her head, ashamed of herself. Maria looked at her with forgiving eyes and walked over to the bed. She climbed to Seiren and wiped her eyes for her, gently smiling like a friend would. " I can help. " Maria said in a soft tone, almost a whisper.

" H - How? " Seiren stuttered, looking in Maria's eyes in search of an answer. Maria laughed.

" Give me your blood and you will see, my dear friend. "

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Aidou poured the hot tea into a white cup, fuming. Kaname had just slapped him yet again, then ordered him to go get some tea. He was sick of Yuuki's attempts of befriending Zero Kiryuu again and running away. She was the Princess, why couldn't she face that? " Stupid Brat, " Aidou murmered to himself as he brought Kaname his tea. " Here sir. "

Kaname drank slowly, watching as Aidou squirmed and sighed uncomfertably. He was obviously thinking of something important. Kaname sighed, " What's wrong, Aidou? Are you unhappy here as well? "

" No, sir! I am fully happy here! " Aidou protested, his blue eyes gleaming when he said the word happy. He loved Kaname, and he loved even more being Kaname's servant. He cherished every second of it, even when he was being slapped. Why couldn't Yuuki bask in Kaname's glory and love it like Aidou did himself? Why was Kaname's love and everyone else obeying her not good enough for the so-called Princess? Aidou wondered these things all the time.

" Good, " Kaname smirked. " Go now. I wish to be alone at the moment. "

Aidou nodded respectively and left. Walking down the hallway, he thought of what Kiryuu-kun had said.

" _When we meet again, I will kill you, Yuuki._ "

Aidou knew deep down in his heart that Zero would never do that. It was then that he decided something that would be such a huge sin, such a betrayal to Kaname. Aidou knew he would be killed for it, but he decided right then that he, himself, would kill Yuuki Kuran.

..._I'll show you a sweet dream, the next night._

**CREDITS**

Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino.

PLEASE LEAVE A REVEIW! It would make my bad day better. -.- T.T


	3. Chapter 3

Rima awoke; her body cold and stiff. She looked around to see Sara, making tea in the kitchen. Rima was laying on a soft black couch that was silky and decorated in lace. Sara's living room was covered in red candles and Halloween-like decorations. It made Rima shiver with interest - she loved Gothic-like things.

" Like this room, Rima? It's the only one in my mansion that is like this. " Sara said from the kitchen, a small smile on her red lips.

Rima's blue eyes widened as she thought, _How did Sara know I was awake?_

" Um, yes, it is quite lovely. " Rima choked out, sitting up and looking at her watch. It was 9 P.M., and since it was Winter, the sky had already become black and the stars shone bitterly, as if trying to fight the dark clouds. Rima blinked, her eyelids feeling heavy as her body stung. " Sara, what happened to me? Why do I feel so bad? "

Sara looked over at Rima, her eyes shining as she made a bitter expression. " Rima, I drank your blood. "

Rima's face went pale, her heart stopping inside her chest. " YOU WHAT? " She yelled, panic in her voice. _Where is Shiki? Why isn't he here helping me? . . Is he okay? Did Sara do anything to harm him? Is he angry at me?,_ Rima's mind cried out. She shut her eyes tight and clenched her fists while shaking her head. She had just wanted a friend. Was that so bad?

" Rima, calm down. Here, I made you tea. Onii-sama will be home soon, if that calms you. " Sara sat beside Rima and stroked her hair - wich for some reason, was not in it's usual pigtails.

" Good! I can tell Ichijou what you've done and he can bring me home to Shiki! " Rima yelled, tears slipping from her eyes. She still felt light-headed. How much blood had Sara drank away from her, anyways?

" Oh, please don't tell Onii-sama! " Sara started to cry, wich Rima couldn't tell was fake. " I was just so thirsty, and you are my only _friend!_ I really didn't mean to! I hope you can forgive me, Rima-san! " Sara wailed as she threw herself in Rima's arms, tears soaking through Rima's dress onto her chest. She sighed.

" Alright, Sara-san, I won't say anything. Don't cry - we're still friends. " Rima said gently to her friend, patting Sara's back. Sara smiled as the door opened and Ichijou stepped inside, carrying a puppy.

" There, Sara, I took your puppy on a walk. Happy? " Ichijou sat down the Lab puppy and took off his wet coat, sighing. Rima and Sara both smiled at him. Rima's smile was a friendly one, but she noticed that Sara's was more than that - and definately more than the way a sister would smile at her brother.

" Rima, why do you look sick? " Ichijou asked his friend, putting a hand to her forehead.

" Um, I just got the cold. " Rima faked a cough. Ichijou murmered a get-well wish as he gave her a hug, kissed her and Sara's cheek, and went upstairs to study. Rima looked at Sara, whom was smiling at her brightly.

She wondered to herself if she did the right thing. Something inside her screamed no, but she forced it to say yes by telling herself Sara was a great friend.

**. . . . . **

Kain sighed, looking at the diamond ring he had just got. Ruka had been giving him some hints about wanting to get married since Thanksgiving.

If what you call hints is Ruka saying, " Kain, look at this ring. IT WOULD LOOK GREAT ON MY RING FINGER, WOULDN'T IT? "

Little hints like that.

Kain smiled at the image of Ruka telling him she loved him while in her wedding dress, her long hair falling gracefully to her waist as she smiled that beautiful smile of hers. He loved Ruka with every fiber of his being, that he was certain. But he was unsure if she really loved him that way - or if he was just a replacement for Kaname Kuran. Ruka had loved Kaname ever since they were children, and she claimed that once Highschool was over she didn't love him anymore. But Kain often wondered if she just said that because Kaname had infact decided to marry Yuuki Kuran. Kain put the ring box in his pocket and looked around the mall. Christmas time was in about a week, and everyone was running around the mall, trying to buy the absolute best things for their loved ones before someone else did. Kain laughed at the thought of him asking Ruka to marry him on Christmas . . . Then, suddenly, he thought it was a fantastic idea. _Christmas it is, then,_ He told himself as he walked home.

At home, Kain opened the door to see Ruka. " Hi! " She said, hugging him instantly. She smelt good, like flowers fresh from a garden.

" Hey. " He murmered, taking off his coat while secretly slipping the ring box into his pants pocket. Ruka blinked, waiting for him to ask. Kain kissed her head. " I love you, Luca. " He called her by her real given name, something he didn't do often since she had adapted and liked the name Ruka - given to her by the Day Class students. He went upstairs, hid the ring box in his closet, burried behind jackets, and went to sleep.

Ruka, whom stayed downstairs and watched television, frowned. Didn't _anyone _want to marry her? Especially Kain now, the man she truly loved. Had she not shown him that her love for him was real?

**. . . . .**

Aidou growled as he watched Yuuki and Kaname cuddle in their room, smiling and giggling. He rolled his turquiose eyes and sauntered to the living room. He threw himself on the couch. Suddenly, a voice he had grown fond to startled him. " Is this poison? "

" Sayori Wakaba! " His face lit up, happiness surging through him. " What are you doing here, Yori? "

Yori looked at him. " I was searching for you. You left me a few nights ago on our date at the subway. " She said with a slap to his arm, an angry scowl on her face.

" Oh, I - I'm sorry, Yori. I had to do . . . Vampire stuff. " Aidou lied, blushing as he stuck his hands in the pockets of his jeans. Yori took his hand, smiling in a forgiving way.

" I know you are Kaname and Yuuki's servant, Aidou. You don't have to lie. " She giggled. Aidou blushed harder. " But, " Yori looked down, her brown eyes gleaming from candle light. " I also know you wish to get rid of Yuuki-chan. "

Aidou froze. He knew Yori and Yuuki were best friends, so Yori would hate him if he killed Yuuki. But each day his hatred for the so-called Pureblood Princess grew. He couldn't stand Yuuki anymore. " Promise me you won't hurt her. " Yori said harshly, squeezing his hands now. His knuckles turned white, his face blue.

" I - I promise. "

" Good! " Yori let go and kissed him. He hugged his human girlfriend, happy that she loved him.

But even though he loved her and made a promise to her, he still wanted to kill Yuuki. _I'll do it more secretive._ He thought. _Yori won't know. I know! I'll PAY someone to do it for me! Ah, it's good to be rich._

With that, Aidou smiled as he lay beside Yori and slept.

**. . . . . **

Seiren had her head tilted back, letting Maria drink up. " Ah, good girl. " Maria said. " You didn't even flinch. "

" How are you going to help me? " Seiren choked out, her face paler than usual. Maria smiled and hugged her.

" Don't be impatient! " Maria giggled. " Give me about a week to make the magic happen! " She said as she got up and left. Seiren blinked, feeling betrayed. What the hell had Maria meant? What kind of magic was she talking about? And why would it take a week?

Seiren sighed. " I should have known, " She told herself as she went to sleep, " Nothing will help my terrible life. "

- Outside, Maria looked up at the city's clock. It was about midnight now, and she had nothing to do but go to a bar tonight. _I'll get to that spell later,_ She told herself. The spell that would "help" Seiren. _Poison, _some call it. But, Maria calls it _Seiren's destiny. _Maria giggled as she finger-combed her silver-gray hair.

_I'll show you a sweet dream, . . . The next night._

**CREDITS**

Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino.

So does the phrase _I'll show you a sweet dream . . . the next night._

Well, actually Language owns that. Or does SHE?  
Is Matsuri Hino the creator of that phrase too?  
She rocks. XD


	4. Chapter 4

Seiren felt her heart slamming against her chest. Maria started to blur infront of her as she gasped and held her hands out to Maria, whom smiled at her and stroked her hair solemly. " Stop fighting. It's much easier when you relax. " Maria cooed in her ear as she put Seiren's head on her lap. Seiren started to cry, feeling the breath being taken away from her - she was dying at twenty years old.

" Help . . . Maria . . . " Seiren choked out desperately as the silver-haired girl watched her die. Maria linked her arms around Seiren, as if that was comforting at all.

" I told you I would help, Seiren-chan. " Maria sing-songed as Seiren took her last breath of air, her body shaking and sore.

And with a final gasp and a _THUD _on the floor, Seiren was dead.

**. . . . **

Aidou drank his tea bitterly, watching Yori twist and turn - slightly groaning - in the covers beside him. The sun was coming up, almost time for him to go to sleep and for Yori to wake up.

But Aidou couldn't get any sleep. He knew what he did was wrong.

Last night at about two in the morning, Yori lay fast asleep as Aidou slipped out of the mansion and went downtown to see someone he knew could kill Yuuki for him -

_Rido Kuran._

He took a deep breath and went inside the Shiki house, where Senri Shiki's mother lay on the couch, her blood drained, and Rido sat beside her. Senri would have probably screamed at the sight, Aidou thought, because he was obviously a mommy's boy. - " Um, sir, may I ask of you something? " Aidou bowed down, respecting the Pureblood before him. Rido smirked and asked what he wanted. " Will you, um, _take care _of someone for me? "

" Who might that someone be? " Rido asked, his red eyes sending terror down Aidou's spine. How did a man so cold have a son that was a Male Supermodel and quiet, maybe shy, and reserved?

" Yuuki Kuran-sama. "

Silence fell between the two male vampires. Senri Shiki's mother shifted and Aidou saw tears coming from her closed eyes. Rido harshly patted her back, showing somewhat affection, but mainly just caring for his food.

" I'll kill her on one condition. "

" What is that? "

Rido smiled. " Bring me my son. It's time my actual family was complete again. " He looked over at the drained woman laying on the couch beside him. Aidou shuddered, but nodded.

" Deal. "

And with that, he left and went home to Yori, whom was still sound asleep. Kissing her head, he nestled in the bed beside her and closed his eyes.

**. . . . **

Kain took a drink. The alchol tasted bitter, sour even. He sighed and clicked on the TV. Ruka had went out shopping today and left him all alone. The snow was falling outside, and since they lived in a cabin-styled mansion at a Skii Resort - finest in Japan - he decided he might go skiing today. Oh, how fun.

Taking out his cell phone, he roamed through all his contacts - surprised to see he didn't even talk to most of them now.

_Dad_ - His old man. Last time he saw him was last Christmas.

_Hanabusa_ - His own cousin. Last time he saw him was at a Council meeting, not too long ago. But last time he talked to him was before everyone went their seperate ways after the Moon Dorm of Cross Academy was destroyed.

_Ichijou_ - The ray of sunlight in the Night Class. He was friends, not best friends, but good friends with him. Last time he talked to him was a little before the Moon Dorm was destroyed.

_Mom_ - Died two years ago. Delete number.

_Rima_ - Touya? Last time he talked to her was when the Night Class took a break from School and went to her house, a bit before the Moon Dorm got destroyed. And he never really talked to her much - but she was still pretty nice, whenever she talked.

_Ruka_ - Everyday he hears her whine and complain, but hey, he loves her.

_Seiren_ - Doesn't even know her last name. She never talked to anyone anyways.

_Shiki_ - Kain and him were okay friends. Once he tried to attack Ruka, though. With weird colored eyes. Kain doesn't like Shiki that much.

_Yori_ - His cousin's human girlfriend. Not much to say.

_Yuuki_ - His ruler.

_Zero_ - Number deleted. He never talked to him anyways.

Kain threw down his phone and sighed.

**. . . .**

Zero smiled at the image of Yuuki in his head. A smiling short girl with short brown hair in a black School uniform. That's _his _Yuuki, not this Pureblood Princess everyone seems to think of her as. 

He puts his head down, knowing the image isn't true. It _was_ true, a few years back. Zero knows he stated he would kill her, but now he knew he was certain -

Nothing, nothing in the entire world, would make him kill Yuuki. He threw down his gun.

_I love you, Yuuki CROSS._

**. . . . **

" Shiki? Shiki, are you in here? " Rima asked as she pushed the door open to her love's room. He was sleeping, a worried expression on his face. " Senri? " Rima said his first name, climbing on him and gently shaking his shoulders. He opened his eyes and smiled up at her, caressing her fallen blonde hair.

" Why no pigtails? "

Rima smiled and layed on him, her head listening to his beating heart. " Too long of a story to explain. " She said, closing her eyes. The rain was falling outside, and nothing was light but the moon. It was okay, though, because when Rima was close to Shiki and listening to his heart, she felt more safe than she ever could. " You smell like Pocky, as to be expected. "

Shiki chuckled softly, linking an arm around her. " You smell like tea and honey. "

Rima smiled and blushed as she started to drift to sleep. Her black T-Shirt fell off one shoulder, but she was too tired to lift it back up. This was perfect.

Little did she know, Aidou was about to take that perfectness away from her.

_I'll show you a sweet dream, . . . The next night._

**CREDITS & STUFF**

Vampire Knight is owned by Matsuri Hino, whom I will forever love for it. In my heart, she is my long-lost best friend! X3

Inspiration by song - Tears Don't Fall by Bullet For My Valentine (guess wich part I wrote this that was inspired by that XD),

Please reveiw! ^^


	5. Chapter 5: FINAL CHAPTER

zero aidou takes shiki back to rido. Rido kills yuuki zero and kaname both commit suicide. Sara takes the throne. END

Aidou threw Shiki's body down on the couch beside Rido. " There. There's your son. Happy now? "

Rido smiled. " Yes. You should be, too. I will kill Yuuki for you now. "

Aidou smiled back. " You better. You have no idea how hard it was to get Rima and Shiki seperated. Even when she's sleeping, Rima holds onto him tight, as if her life depended on it. "

Rido's smile dropped to a frown. " I hate Rima. " He said bitterly, remembering how her voice awoke Shiki - not allowing Rido to use his body hostage any more. But that would change. " Hmm, " He said as Miss Shiki woke up. " We are a complete family once again! "

" Senri? " Miss Shiki looked at her sleeping son. " Senri, dear, wake up. " She was too tired to shake his shoulders. Instead, she layed beside her baby boy.

. . .

Rima woke up to hear the rain. She smiled for one second, then realized her arms were empty. " Shiki? " She sat up and looked around. " Shiki-sama, it's dark. Where are you? Come here. Get back in bed with me. Please. " Her blue eyes searched the room frantically. She got up and walked around their house, but to her finding he was gone. " Shiki! " She called out his name once more, knowing no response would come. Rima slummped down to the floor and cried, the sound of rain no longer comforting her or making her happy. Suddenly she noticed something. There was wet foot prints leading to the door. _Someone took Shiki away._

Rima got up, thanking the rain for making the evidence noticeable to her, and ran out the house, still in her silky pajamas. The rain felt good on her skin, fresh and new. But her heart was wounded, bleeding on the inside. She knew where she was going - the Shiki Mansion.

. . . .

Yuuki was laying sound asleep, her brown hair fanned out around her. She looked beautiful - the legendary Pureblood Princess. Rido was going to kill her the exact same way Kaname killed Shizuka. He didn't think twice as he stuck his hand through Yuuki's chest and gripped her heart. Yuuki's brown eyes flew open, pain in them.

" AHHHHH! " She screamed with pain, tears streaming down her face. Her artemis was out of reach as well.

" Nighty night, Princess. " Rido said as he ripped Yuuki's heart out and threw it on the floor, smiling to himself as thunder roared and the rain poured harder outside. Suddenly, he saw a thin girl with medium-long blonde hair whip past the window, running towards the Shiki Mansion.

" Rima. " He said her name with disgust, wishing that the heart he just ripped out was hers. He wouldn't let her get away this time.

Kaname and Zero both burst in Yuuki's room. " I heard her scream! " They said in unision. But there eyes could have never prepared them for what they saw next. Yuuki, laying on her bed in a blood puddle, with her heart literally on the floor. They screamed. " YUUKI! "

But she was cold and dead. " Who would've done this? " Zero managed to say, tears flowing out of him. He then looked at Kaname with anger. " It was YOU, wasn't it, KURAN? " He pulled out the Bloody Rose and held it to Kaname's head.

" It wasn't me. " Kaname looked down. " But go ahead, shoot. "

Zero's lavender eyes widened for a second, but he did as Kaname said.

**BAM!**

The gun was louder than the thunder. Kaname's blood splattered everywhere as the Pureblood Prince fell to the floor, limp and dead. Zero shook his head, looked at Yuuki one more time, and decided he had nothing to live for. Why the hell not - ?

**BAM!**

More blood splattering as Zero hit the floor beside Kaname. They were both dead, one week before Christmas.

" Kain, I can't take it anymore! Are you going to marry me or not? " Ruka yelled.

" I was waiting until Christmas. " Kain sighed and pulled the ring out of his pocket. Ruka smiled and blushed.

" O - Oh. Well, we can wait until then. " She smiled and put her hand in his. Suddenly, a scent of blood so strong it almost knocked her over hit her. She grimaced.

" Kuran. " Kain said. Ruka nodded and looked away for a minute.

" I hope he has a good afterlife. " Ruka said, then continued walking. Kain smiled at her for letting him go so easily. That was the proof he needed to know that she really loved him. AH, Christmas was on it's way.

" Shiki, please wake up! " Rima cried over her love.

" Rima? " Shiki drifted in and out of sleep, reaching his hand up to stroke her pretty face. He saw flashes of her. An expression of panic was on her face, but he couldn't bring himself to wake up fully for her. Aidou had hit him with a baseball bat in the head before he took Shiki away. Rima tried to wake up Miss Shiki, failed, then went back to him.

" Shiki! Shiki, please wake up! WAKE UP! " Rima yelled, shaking him. He breathed in her scent. Jasmines, lemongrass, ocean, roses, honey. God, she smelt so good. He smiled to himself with love for her. " Shiki! "  
So why couldn't he wake up for her?

Her tears fell onto his chest and Shiki wanted to desperately get up and kiss her, wiping her tears away. " It's no use, Rima. " He heard his father's voice. Shiki now himself begged his body to get up and help Rima, but he couldn't. His body refused.

Rima froze, terrified. She turned to Rido, but had nothing to say. Rido came towards her. Rima screamed and closed her eyes. Rido reached to her chest and -

A scream from him came.

His blood splattered all over Rima, wich made Rima scream again. " Hi. " She looked up to see . .

" Aidou! " Rima got up. " Aidou, how did you know he - "

" Don't ask. " Aidou said, giving her a towel. Rima thanked him and wiped all the blood off. When she finally got Shiki and his mother to wake up, she said that his mother was moving in. Miss Shiki agreed, smiling a real smile for the first time since Senri was born.

" I love you. " Was all Shiki would say to Rima that night, but each time he did he kissed her. Rima didn't fight that. (wink, wink XD )

" Sara Shirabuki, you are the new Pureblood Princess- Erm, Queen. "

Sara smiled at Rima, whom was in the crowd below her highness. Everyone cheered and drank wine that night, eating cheesecake and dancing. Sara wasn't Kaname, no no. She was the fun new queen!

" There is something I would like to announce! " Sara said. Everyone listened.

" As you know, I am the ONLY full-blooded Pureblood left now. Senri Shiki is just half. " She stuck her tounge out at Shiki playfully. Shiki rolled his eyes and laughed with Rima. " So, that means there will be no more full-blooded Purebloods after me. "

The vampires all looked around in silence. Where was this leading?

" I guess after my ruling all vampires will have to be Pro-Council. But, I will rule for your entire liftetime, so no need to worry! " Sara smiled. The crowd cheered. " And I would like to announce that Takuma Ichijou and I are having a child! That is all. "

The crowd roared with excitement as the Night Party went on until dawn. On Christmas Eve, Seiren, Zero, Kaname and Yuuki's bodies were buried near Cross Academy - the true home of our favorite vampires. Ruka and Kain got engaged on Christmas as planned, and were married on New Years. Everyone came. Aidou was the best man.

On Valentine's Day, Rima and Shiki got married.

On March 28, Yori and Aidou were married and he turned Yori into a vampire.

On September 6, Sara gave birth to a healthy baby girl they name Rika, copying Rima's name in honor.

On December 7, Ruka announced she was pregnant with Kain's child. At the exact same time Rima announced she was pregnant with Shiki's.

They both gave a healthy birth the following year.

-_I'll show you a sweet dream, . . . the next night._-

**PLEASE READ**

You know Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino.

MY PARENTS ARE GETTING DIVORCED SO I DO NOT KNOW IF I WILL BE ABLE TO WRITE MUCH AFTER MY DAD MOVES OUT ON TUESDAY. Please leave a reveiw on this. It would make my day. Lol


End file.
